


Obsession

by FalCatrecon



Series: Bunker Debriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, SEX!, some psychic stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @debrielcc mythology prompt ‘Pride & Hubris’ & @gabriel-spn-bingo square ‘body swap’Dean grumbled as he sorted boxes in one of the storage rooms. It wasn’t fun but it needed to be done, and Sam had actually asked nicely so he had agreed.To be fair it had been a bit since the last hunt and Sam was generally annoyed at the unavailability of Dean since Gabriel. Not that he seemed to mind the archangel in general, just that he kept running off with Dean. After the first accidental scarring, Gabriel had reluctantly agreed to generally soundproofing and locking whatever room they happened to be in. Which got them yelled at the day a door appeared at the entrance to the library, and then again when apparently Gabriel had just locked Sam’s room door. Per Gabe, “Well he didn’t want any new doors and we were in the war room…” which earned them another lecture about public spaces and at least waiting until he wasn’t there anymore.





	Obsession

Dean grumbled as he sorted boxes in one of the storage rooms. It wasn’t fun but it needed to be done, and Sam had actually asked nicely so he had agreed. 

To be fair it had been a bit since the last hunt and Sam was generally annoyed at the unavailability of Dean since Gabriel. Not that he seemed to mind the archangel in general, just that he kept running off with Dean. After the first accidental scarring, Gabriel had reluctantly agreed to generally soundproofing and locking whatever room they happened to be in. Which got them yelled at the day a door appeared at the entrance to the library, and then again when apparently Gabriel had just locked Sam’s room door. Per Gabe, “Well he didn’t want any new doors and we were in the war room…” which earned them another lecture about public spaces and at least waiting until he wasn’t there anymore.

And so today was help Sam day. For all Sam wanting to hang out or whatever, they weren’t even in the same room. Dean rolled the box over in his hands, finding the Men of Letters tag and setting it aside to snag the ledger and extra sheet of paper. It was another rabbit’s foot. Dean grimaced and made a note, moving it over to the ‘probably burn’ stack. Some of this stuff there wasn’t any reason to keep if they knew how to get rid of it.

He wandered back into the racks of things, letting his mind wander. He and Gabe had been hanging out in general more, mostly watching movies in the tv room he had set up, though sometimes watching things in his bedroom. Most of the time it devolved into more sex, a good half the time his fault. He was part-way through reminiscing about what they had done on the library couch when he felt a set of familiar hands rest on his hips. “You called?”

Dean smirked and turned to face him. “Nope, just daydreaming.”

“Yeah, about me.” Gabriel’s grin grew predatory as he crowded Dean’s space, guiding him towards the shelves. “I could help with that.” His eyes flicked lower, underscoring what he meant by ‘that’, not that there was any doubt.

Dean reached out and tried to haul Gabriel against him, though only managed to succeed in hauling himself forward. Whatever worked. Gabriel’s hands cupped his ass and pushed him against the shelves, rattling them. He left a trail of kisses along Dean’s jawline, a hand reaching up to tug his face down for a rough kiss. Dean dug his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, trying to direct the angle of the kiss, but if the angel didn’t want to move, he didn’t.

It frustrated Dean a little, but not enough to stop, not by a long shot. If that was Gabriel’s game, he’d play it. It always felt amazing whatever they did, however they did it. He found his hips rocked against the shelving again, the old metal protesting the treatment. Something rattled above them, but he ignored it in favor of the exploring tongue that was remapping very charted territory. He tugged on the hair he had a hold of, eliciting a low groan from Gabriel. He adjusted his weight against the shelf, trying to lean over Gabriel and maybe squeak by with a height advantage. Gabriel followed his movements easily, running his hands up his back and trailing down his spine.

The shelves gave another squeak and whatever had been balanced at the top finally tipped over, covering them in a fine dust. Dean huffed out a sigh and ruffled his hair to clear it of dust, trying to figure out where the thing from the shelf went. Gabriel protested the movement and snagged another kiss.

Dean felt a little dizzy for a second, and when he opened his eyes next he was looking _up_ into green eyes. “What the hell?” He stepped back, running into the other shelf in the too small space, nearly toppling them over. “Shit.”

The guy, his body, whatever, wavered and nearly fell, and he reached out to catch him and right him. Effortlessly. He finally stood properly and looked around, probably for the box. “Raspberries.” It was weird hearing that in his own voice.

“Gabriel?” Yeah, just as weird hearing Gabe’s voice from himself. He watched himself flounder a bit before realizing he knew exactly where the box was. Somehow, probably because he wanted to. Weird. He leaned down and reached under the shelf, pulling out some weird sort of warded wood box that looked fairly dry-rotted. He handed it to Gabriel after giving it a glance. “I can’t read it.”

“Yeah, I got the knowledge.” He rolled it around in his hand, inspecting it carefully. Somehow Dean could still see the box and read the tag, not that it made sense to him. Dust of Hybris? Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “The markings are regular wardings, a couple of warnings not to open, the usual.” He tossed it back at Dean who had no trouble at all catching it. “Hybris though, she’s a hassle. Greek goddess of pride. Dunno what was up with the powder stuff.” He reached out and tapped his forehead. “Could you listen real hard for me about here?”

“What? I…” Dean wrinkled his forehead as something niggled on the edge of his mind. He reached for it and was suddenly filled with a sort of _knowing_, and he reached out to follow the directions. He met sudden resistance and whatever it was he was trying didn’t budge. He blinked his eyes open (when did he close them?) at the huff of frustration above him. “Was that-”

“Yeah it was.” Gabriel ground out. He rubbed at his forehead. “I hate being human.” He grimaced slightly. “No offense.”

Dean didn’t take offense, but mostly because he was now distracted by what really had happened. He had assumed they had just switched bodies, because it was Gabriel so why not? But that… That was power inside of _him_, not funneled from Gabriel to him. They had well and truly _switched_. He somehow noticed Gabriel’s pupils dilate as he realized just what Dean had noticed. He slowly grinned. “Well now.”

A discrete cough drug both their attention over to the doorway. Sam raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “I thought you were helping?”

Dean nearly answered, but Gabriel barrelled over him, thankfully. “I _was_.” He fluffed out his shirt, the fine dust raising in a cloud. “But something fell on me and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t dangerous.” He gestured towards Dean-as-Gabriel, who had started to catch on finally.

“Yeah, nothing weird I could see.” He tossed the box towards Sam, who caught it. “Unless you can find something out in the Men of Letters records.”

“...Right.” Sam rolled the box around in his hand, looking it over. “Well it says don’t touch.” He looked pointedly at Gabriel-as-Dean. “Not that you can read it. But I’ll research it.” He turned to go, but not without a last parting shot. “Don’t think I don’t notice the dust on _both_ of you.”

They both breathed out a sigh of relief. Gabriel grinned down at Dean. “Good thinking. Get the research monster on it.”

“Yeah well, if the entry has anything about switching he’ll know we just lied to him.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Not that it matters as long as he can fix it.” He pinned Gabriel under his newly amber gaze. “But until then...” He boxed him in against the shelves. “Where were we?”

There was a spike of panic in Gabriel’s eyes for a second, but it quickly faded. While he may have worn Dean’s face, his sharp grin was all Gabriel. “I think I,” He tapped Dean’s nose, “was about to have my way with you.” He tapped his own nose. “But I think it’s kind of your decision now.”

Dean could feel a trembling through Gabriel, and it wasn’t all interest. Oh, that was definitely there too, no question, but… He frowned slightly. “You’re… scared?”

Gabriel took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. “Stop listening to all the layers or nothing will get done. _You_ were too if I recall.” He leaned into Dean’s space, stealing a rough kiss. “I’m human against an archangel right now, and _was_ said archangel five seconds ago.” He leaned down, lightly licking along the edge of his ear. “But don’t ever doubt I want you.”

Dean shivered at the tongue on his ear as much as the words. Of course Gabriel would know all the buttons, it was his body after all. Which meant… He couldn’t help the slow smile cross his face, and idly wondered if it looked anything like the ones Gabriel gave him. 

He reached out to nudge that feeling Gabriel had handed him earlier and they easily found themselves in Dean’s room. Oh yeah, he could get used to this. Gabriel laughed and tugged him forward for a kiss, the height difference still weird to Dean. He was used to being the one towering above everyone else, especially Gabriel. And of course it was weird seeing his own eyes looking back. He was aware at how freaked out he would have been just a scant few months ago, but being with Gabriel had turned that worry more into a curiosity. Which seeing himself from Gabriel’s point of view was actually interesting.

He tugged upwards on his shirt, nipping just the right spots in his wake. Gabriel helped get that over and off fairly quickly and started to tug on his own shirt. Dean instead pushed him back, finding it incredibly easy to do so. He earned a soft laugh. “Easy tiger. Breakable, remember?”

Dean slowed, rebalancing the way he was thinking. He’d been unintentionally rough lately since he literally couldn’t hurt his partner no matter how hard he tried. Gabriel only hurt because Gabriel wanted to. Now though, he was human. Dean kissed where he had pushed, featherlight kisses along his shoulders. 

Gabriel squirmed and laughed again. “Now you’re doing that on purpose! You know where you’re ticklish.” That earned him a grin from Dean and his fingers skated ever so lightly across Gabriel’s skin. Dean wasn’t ticklish per se, there was no spot you could dig into to make him squirm, but very very light touches were another matter. Gabriel let out peals of laughter. It sounded so odd to Dean, who rarely laughed at all. He trapped Gabriel’s lips with his own, stealing his sound. 

Just about then, their door only got a cursory knock before it opened and they could hear mild cursing. “Damnit did you forget to lock or what?” Sam covered his eyes and waved the carved box generally in their direction. “Could you cover up, please? _Both_ of you.” Gabriel had, on occasion, lounged about naked in their private spaces without the door locked, to Sam’s consternation.

Dean looked down at Gabriel who was only missing a shirt and rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, we’re decent.” Dean finally answered as Sam uncovered his eyes carefully.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know why I didn’t hear it before. Your speech cadence is nothing alike.” He tossed the box at Gabriel-as-Dean. “Hybris is a god, as you probably know. According to records the dust switches bodies,” He raised an eyebrow pointedly, “between two people who have a power imbalance.” He shrugged. “The stories were about slaves and owners and people like that.” He pinned Gabriel under a mild glare.

Dean waved at Sam to get his attention. “It’s the archangel thing. We’re fine.” 

Sam sighed and nodded. “Yeah I figured.” He ran a hand through his hair. “The only way to change back is to bring the now powerless one, uh, ‘to his knees’.” He frowned at the quote and then looked between the two. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the looks they were giving each other. “Yeah, no, I’ll leave. You two figure it out.” Sam turned and tugged the door shut. He yelled back through, “And lock the door this time!”

Dean rolled his eyes and looked hard at the door. A small click echoed from it, meaning he succeeded in locking it. This archangel thing was pretty convenient. He looked back at Gabriel quizzically as he realized something. “You don’t have to snap.”

“It’s a good way to show you I’m about to do something.” Gabriel reached out to try and tug Dean a little closer. “Sit on the bed.” His wiggled his eyebrows, which Dean had to admit was an odd expression on his face. “Gotta bring me to my knees, right?”

Laughing, Dean settled on the end of the bed. “I don’t think that’s what it meant, but I’m down.”

Gabriel gave him a long, considering look before settling on his knees between his thighs. “I hope you’re up.” He winked as he ran his hands along his legs, cuping his crotch at the end. “Certainly feels like it.”

He hummed softly at the touch. “I’ve been up since you attacked me in the store room.” He reached out to run fingers through his hair. It felt so weird being so short, but not bad. There was just enough to grip, as he certainly knew from the receiving end. “Huh.” He lightly tilted Gabriel’s face up. “Got an idea. Maybe because you’re pretty much always in control I’m supposed to be?”

A wash of confusion crossed Gabriel’s face. “I’m not?” He sat back on his heels and regarded Dean, who was looking just as confused back. Gabriel tapped his knee. “I might be able to break you in seconds but everything I do is in reaction to you.” He pointed at Dean’s forehead. “You can feel it now. I _know_ instantly if I’ve crossed a line, even before I cross it. Hell, sometimes you essentially ‘pray’ what you want at me.” He winked. “Not that you mean to I’m betting.”

Dean reached out to that feeling, that sense of connection with Gabriel. There was a lot of information there, but he could feel Gabriel wasn’t lying. If Dean had ever said stop or even kind of wanted to stop, Gabriel would have. He had pretty much guessed as much, but there was something about _knowing_ that, that made all the difference. “I thought…” He shook his head with a rueful grin. “There’s no good way of saying what I thought.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up to crowd Dean’s space. He simply wrapped his arms around him and held on. “You are the very last thing in this entire universe I could hurt.” He lightly kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I think at this point you could break me more than I could you.” Dean could feel the faint grin against his hair. “And I don’t mean because you’re me right now.”

Dean reached out and wrapped his own arms around Gabriel’s waist, hugging him close. “Yeah, alright.” He coughed slightly, trying not to show exactly what he was feeling out of habit. “I think that would break me just as much.” He could hear the laugh echo in his chest he was leaning against and he couldn’t help to grump. “Yeah yeah, chick flick moments I suck at.” He squeezed slightly tighter, mindful of his current strength. “I think you’re stuck with me.”

“Good.” Gabriel extricated himself out of their hug and settled himself on the bed with a grin and a wink. “You got control now, what do you want?”

Dean turned to look at Gabriel. He honestly wasn’t quite sure at the moment to do with the power he had. He lightly touched that connection again and found a myriad of ideas running through Gabriel’s mind. Pointedly. He couldn’t help the amused grin in response. Even then though, the undercurrent of it all was just a simple want of him. That really wasn’t fair, mostly because that’s how he felt. Well, there was one place to start. He lightly tugged on that well of power again, clothes settling off the side of the bed. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Gabriel’s grin widened at the sudden lack of clothes. “You’re learning.” He let his hands wander along his own body, letting Dean get an eyeful of his own body. 

He never really thought of himself as hot. Objectively he knew he was, hence all the flirting with him, but not personally. Gabriel however, was starting to change his mind as he watched fingers trail muscle contours in his chest. He climbed onto the bed, letting his hands trail along his legs and hips. He purposefully skipped around his dick, already hard from just his watching. And it really was that, he could still hear a bit of Gabriel in his mind. He sorted through the power for a second before finding the right twist to make the connection two way. 

Gabriel’s smile softened as he felt the want and admiration from Dean. “You know that means we both know what’s gonna happen.”

Dean shrugged. “If it works the way I think it does…” He trailed a finger along Gabriel’s dick, the spark of pleasure ricocheting between them, making both of them shiver. “Yeah, just like that.” He let the finger finish trailing down, circling Gabriel’s entrance. Dean found another well-worn track in the power to coat his fingers, and pressed in slowly. They both softly gasped at the feeling, it echoing and compounding between the two of them. He didn’t know if this experiment would last long, but they both were certainly enjoying it. He didn’t wait long to shift to two, both of them wanting more. A nudge of knowledge from Gabriel had him edge just a touch of power into what he was doing, helping relax the muscles just a little faster. He had wondered why they could move faster some days than others. Should of known really.

He pulled out and carefully tugged Gabriel in place, aligning his hips just right. He trailed kisses along his chest, tiny sparks of pleasure filling in the space of anticipation. As he pressed in, the feeling of filling and being filled rolled into one, echoing through both of them. It was very nearly too much and he paused to rest fully seated. Gabriel bent down as best he could, taking a rough kiss from his lips. “Love your ideas.” His words were softly panted, but he canted his hips to send another roll of pleasure. It sufficiently distracted him enough to not notice the hand until it trailed along his dick.

Or along Gabriel’s dick, but with the way he had everything connected it certainly felt like a touch to himself still buried deep. He couldn’t help the hiccup of his hips, which shifted the whole setup and sending a cascading feeling through them both. Gabriel moaned and before he could even voice it, Dean knew he wanted him to just move already. He did, slowly at first, taking in both senses of feeling and movement, tightness and fullness. And then Gabriel started to move, running his hand in counterpoint to his hips, fingers at base when he was nearly out. That alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

But they persevered, holding onto the pleasure tightly, speeding up their pace. Harder, rougher, but still controlled. It didn’t take many thrusts of all the compounding echoing feelings piled together to have them both over the edge in tandem, Dean pressed as deep and as close as he could get. They were well tangled together, body and mind. He wasn’t entirely sure at that moment where either of them began or ended.

It was a slow receding of the connection that brought him back to himself and the realization of weight on his chest and Gabriel still inside him. Yeah okay. Probably was their talk that did it but it was nice while it lasted. He lightly ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, earning a soft kiss to his chest. “That was awesome.”

Gabriel grinned up at him. “I have to agree.” He carefully extricated himself to be able to shift higher up Dean’s chest and kiss him soundly. “Glad to be me again though.”

Dean nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around him. “I’d rather stare at your face than mine any day.”

Gabriel let his eyebrows dance, the motion looking so much more at home on his face. “I was starting to change your option. Maybe I didn’t try hard enough.” Dean could swear he could hear hints of the things to come in Gabriel’s mind from that comment.

“Dunno, you were pretty hard.” Dean kissed him softly. “Makes me wonder if I’ll lose you to yourself.”

Gabriel made a ‘pft’ noise. “I had eons of my illusions, don’t worry about it.” Now that sent Dean’s mind down a track he hadn’t quite thought about before. Which was odd because twins. The slow growing grin on Gabriel’s face showed that he heard Dean loud and clear. “Yeah, that’s an idea.”


End file.
